By Any Other Name
by yoholindsayyoho
Summary: Iracebeth of Crims has taken a shine to the newest member of her court, a young, foreign woman with no Largeness but with an obsessive loyalty to her queen. Unfortunately, Ilosovic Stayne has also taken a shine to this one. (Rating may change due to violence and light smut in later chapters.)
1. Ledney's Daughter

Ilosovic Stayne stood next to the throne of the Red Queen, scowling down at the crowd of men before them. Some of Her Majesty's advisors had just returned from a group of islands across the sea, farther even than the Outlands. The islands were ungoverned, populated by thousands upon thousands of savages with no direction. The Queen needed more men for her armies, and these savages would do nicely.

The advisors had brought one hundred savage men back with them, all of them lean and toned like wild horses. They all had smooth skin the color of dry mud, and Stayne had never seen so many shades of brown hair in his life. From a light, almost golden brown to a deep, rich mahogany… all of it thick, curly, and wild. All of the men were dressed identically in black tunics and trousers, and they all wore the same, stoic expressions.

The men were accompanied by an older man that Stayne understood was some sort of chief. His name was Ledney Parrisha. He was built like the other men, but he wore a deep yellow tunic over blue trousers and, while the other men were clean-shaven, this man had a thick beard that made him look surprisingly menacing. However, when he opened his mouth, his voice was friendly and almost musical. He spoke their tongue well, with the slightest accent.

A woman silently stood a step behind him, her eyes downcast. She wore a long, dark blue dress and had a thick brown hood obscuring her hair and most of her face. Her presence had not yet been explained.

"These, they are our hundred finest soldiers, my Queen." Ledney was saying. "They are the best in their fields. If they please you, then we shall send more." He smiled up at the Queen. "All of our men are at your disposal, my Queen."

"But what are you asking in return?" The Queen's voice held a twinge of annoyance. They'd gone back and forth like this quite a few times already. "You are not giving these men to me freely."

Ledney frowned, then suddenly turned to the woman behind him. After a quick, whispered conversation, he ushered her forward. She gave a heavy sigh as she stood before them.

"I also give you my daughter." Ledney said quickly. The Queen frowned.

"No, I am not asking for more! I simply wish to know what you want from me!" the Queen cried.

The woman turned to Ledney, whispering something. Reluctantly, he nodded. The woman turned back to the Queen, pushing her hood back. A mass of brown curls was pulled back behind her head, and her wide, dark eyes were fearful.

"If you will permit me to speak, my Queen?" she said gently.

The Queen nodded, scowling. Stayne smirked. The girl was dainty. No Largeness or anything. Far too pretty to appeal to her.

"I will summarize my father's previous statement." She began. "He wishes to give you these one hundred men, the best men he has to offer. Should you need more, he will send as many as you may need. He also wishes to leave _me_ here as a token of the bargain." The Queen started to speak, but the girl quickly plowed forward. "As for the part that he has not been able to explain… In return, he asks that we be given permission to swear our loyalty to your kingdom. He wishes for our lands to be under your rule and your protection."

"…What sort of rule do your lands require?" the Queen asked. Despite her dislike for the girl, it was clear that her interest was piqued.

"Our culture is rooted in generations of tradition. Traditions that have left us trailing behind. We are a simple people, my Queen. We have no true laws, and our societies are splintering. My father asks that you send governing bodies to our lands to oversee a reformation of the societies, to weed out the corruption, and ultimately to allow us to adapt your culture, which is highly superior to our own." The girl lowered her eyes. "He once said that it would be easier to herd cats into a river than to repair what our societies have become."

The Queen's lips curled into a soft smile.

"And… what does he wish for me to do with you, my dear?"

"He…" Her tan cheeks grew slightly red. "He wishes for you to make me a part of your court, and to teach me the ways of a proper lady."

"Hmm…" The Queen leaned back in her throne, frowning. Her advisors rushed forward eagerly.

"My Queen, forgive me, this is a very wise bargain!"

"Indeed… these men are truly as skilled as the ones here!"

As the Queen discussed the bargain in whispers with her advisors, Stayne allowed himself to study Ledney's daughter. She was certainly very pretty. And just being in the court, among the ladies with more pronounced features… Her lack of feature would certainly make her unique. But how would a savage adapt to courtly life?

"Stayne!"

Stayne jumped, immediately turning to the Queen, who was scowling suspiciously at him.

"Forgive me, your majesty." He breathed. "I was simply trying to recall the young woman's name…"

"Her name was never given." Ledney spoke up. "She has no name."

The Queen stared at him.

"No name?"

"No, my Queen. Our girls are not given names. They are trained to do domestic work, to pleasure, and act as companions. They are not to form identities outside of their duties, therefore they do not receive a name until they swear themselves to another's service. A husband, a trade master, a queen…" Ledney trailed off, smiling. "If you accept her, then she will be permitted to be named."

The Queen's lips tightened. She looked sharply at her advisors, then at Stayne.

 _Accept._ Stayne urged silently. _Come now… She's trained to pleasure, for God's sake!_

Alright, perhaps it wasn't so much _Stayne_ urging it as it was his now throbbing erection.

The Queen nodded at Ledney.

"These terms are accepted." She said sharply. "Your lands and people are under my rule, and I will assign a council to travel back with you to begin the reformation."

Ledney beamed, turning to the solemn-faced men.

"My friends! Long live your queen, Iracebeth of Crims!"

As if they were one, all one hundred men dropped to their knees, shouting in unison.

"Long live the Red Queen!" they chanted. "Hail Queen Iracebeth of Crims!"

The Queen smiled, although her lip curled when she caught Stayne eyeing Ledney's daughter.

 _The girl had better watch herself_. She thought to herself, scowling at the pretty thing. _Or she'll find herself a head shorter._


	2. Names

The next morning, Ledney set back for the islands with five men from the Red Queen's court. As they boarded the ship, Ledney's daughter was kneeling before the Queen's throne as the rest of the court openly sneered at her.

The Queen scowled at the girl, her eyes cool.

"I don't like you." She said coldly. "If I was not… in _need_ of soldiers, you would not be here."

"I understand, my Queen."

"Do you?" The Queen rose. "You are not fit for my court. Do you understand this? You're far too plain-looking. There's nothing extraordinary about you."

The girl lowered her eyes, but didn't respond.

"You're uncivilized, as well." The Queen continued, sitting once more. "I know you've lived with those _barbarians_ all your life, but while you're here, you're expected to drop those idiotic behaviors. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"I've half a mind to cancel this agreement and send you home right now. I can hardly bear the thought of you stinking up my castle."

Stayne saw the back of the girl's neck go red, but she simply gave a light shudder.

"Will you… permit me to speak freely, my Queen?" she murmured.

The Queen hesitated, scowling.

"Very well." She finally said.

The girl rose and looked straight into the Queen's eyes.

"All of the girls back home are trained early on to be companions." She began. "We are taught the three pillars of companionship: total honesty, total obedience, and total loyalty." Her voice shook slightly, but her tone was determined.

"My Queen, I will never lie to you. You will always receive from me the truth to the best of my knowledge. I will tell you all that I know, all that I am aware of, and I will neither conceal nor embellish. This, I swear to you."

She paused for breath, then continued.

"My Queen, I will obey you in everything. Whatever you command of me, big or small, I will fulfill your wishes to the best of my ability. If you ask me to kill, then I will kill. If you command me to throw myself into a fire, then I shall do so. I will never question your instruction. This, I swear to you."

She let out a shaky breath. The Queen's expression had softened. She leaned forward on the throne to listen.

"My Queen, I will never betray you. I will never speak ill of you, nor will I allow others to speak ill of you. I will always come if you call for me, without hesitation. I will never intentionally cause you any harm, and I will _never_ allow harm to come to you or your name. This, I swear to you."

The girl raised her chin, and Stayne caught a glimpse of something in her eyes. Pride, perhaps?

"My Queen, I swear myself to you on this day. I belong to you in body, mind, and soul. I am yours to do with what you wish, when you wish, from this day until the day you tire of me."

The Queen was silent as the girl finished.

"You would… swear all of this to me, even though I've just told you that I dislike you?" the Queen clarified after a moment.

"Yes, my Queen." The girl finally lowered her gaze. "My purpose is not to be liked."

"What is your purpose?"

"Whatever you wish it to be, my Queen."

The Queen smiled.

"Come here." The Queen gestured to the steps to the throne. The girl quickly walked over, stopping when the Queen raised her hand. "Those are pretty words, my dear, but how do I know that they are more than words?"

"Ask anything of me, my Queen, and I shall do it."

"You say you will kill for me if I command it?"

"Yes, my Queen."

The Queen smirked.

"Stayne, go down to the dungeons and select one of the prisoners. One of the larger ones."

A few minutes later, Stayne returned, leading a burly, trembling man by his chains into the throne room. He had once been a smith, one of the best in Underland. But he had chosen to give his loyalty to the White Queen. And the Red Queen couldn't have that…

The girl looked at the smith curiously, then back at the Queen.

"Is there a method you prefer, my Queen?" she asked gently. She looked back at the smith, who was eyeing her with confusion. "Do you wish it clean, or… may I be creative?"

"Oh, by all means, be as creative as you like." The Queen gave a dark smile, and Stayne suddenly understood her plan. The girl was so dainty… She wouldn't last five minutes against that brute of a man. She would be killed quickly, and the Queen could explain it as an accident to the girl's father. There would be no blame. "Stayne, unchain him."

He did as commanded, leaping back just as the girl lunged.

The girl was fierce. Ruthless, even. She'd taken the man by surprise and knocked him to the ground. She slammed the man's head against the floor and dug her nails into him. He fought back, trying to knock her off of him, but she persisted with bestial intensity, snarling at the man and biting his hands when they drew too close to her mouth.

The Queen laughed, shocked, as the girl overpowered him. A flash of pride appeared on the girl's face as she buried her mouth against the man's throat, biting down savagely. The man screamed as his blood began to gush forth, his body writhing underneath the girl. She slammed his head one final time against the floor, and he went still.

The Queen rose, applauding loudly. The rest of her court reluctantly joined in, quickly trying to mask their disgust at the blood that was now coating the girl's dress and skin, staining her mouth and teeth scarlet.

As the man's remains were cleared away, the Queen gestured for the girl to come forward.

"For the time being," she said with a surprisingly genuine smile. "You are my new favorite."

The girl grinned, dropping to her knees and kissing the hem of the Queen's gown. The smith's blood dripped down her chin onto the velvet, but the colors were so close it was almost impossible to tell.

The Queen smiled at the girl, reaching out her hand for the girl's, who grasped it after wiping the smith's blood onto her own skirt.

"Since you've sworn to me," the Queen said softly. "You're allowed to have a name now. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"What shall it be, then?"

The girl frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name, dear girl! What would you like your name to be?"

"Well… whatever name _you_ like best, my Queen. I'm sworn to _you_. I belong to _you_."

"I want _you_ to pick your name, dear. Surely, you must have some name you've thought about. One you've heard that you liked particularly?"

The girl's cheeks went red. She stared, wide-eyed, up at the Queen.

"I've never been told to choose anything for myself, my Queen." The girl whispered. "I'm sorry. I… I never gave it much thought."

The Queen's eyes softened.

She rose, gently pulling the girl to her feet.

"Leave us!" she called, waving the rest of the court away. "Go on now!" Stayne bowed obediently and started to turn, but she caught his arm. "Not you, Stayne."

As the court left, bowing and curtsying as deeply as their oddly-formed bodies would allow them to, the Queen turned her full attention to the girl.

"Why don't why we take a stroll, and I'll list some names? You can pick what you like best."

"Al-alright."

The Queen smiled, offering the girl her arm. Hesitantly, the girl hooked her own through it and allowed the Queen to lead her out to the grounds. Stayne followed behind them, allowing himself to study the sway of the two admittedly well-shaped bottoms of the women before him.

"Lisellie?" the Queen asked after a moment.

The girl made a face, causing the Queen to chortle.

"No, then. Hmm… Teranimuk?"

The girl winced, shaking her head.

"That sounds like a rash." She said softly.

The Queen giggled. Stayne couldn't help but smile.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked before he could resist.

The women turned to him.

"Of course, Stayne." The Queen said sweetly. "My most trusted companion."

"What about…Sera?" he suggested off the top of his head. "It's a bit plain, but it's certainly pretty enough."

"Sera." The girl said softly, looking at the Queen. The Queen smiled.

"I like it."

The girl nodded, smiling slightly.

"I like it, too."

"Sera, it is. Sera... do you wish to keep your father's name? Parrisha?"

"I… Unless there's one you'd prefer, yes."

"Parrisha. Sera Parrisha. Beautiful."


	3. Lady Sera Parrisha

Over the next few weeks, Sera scarcely found herself alone. If she wasn't sitting or standing behind the Queen, she was sitting with the other members of court listening to gossip or being instructed on proper manners. The ladies didn't seem to care for her very much, as they always seemed to purposely turn away from her when they were speaking or to snap at her for every tiny mistake she might make. The lords, on the other hand, treated her warmly, and didn't snap so much as kindly redirect her. She heard the men whispering about her at times when they thought she wasn't listening, about what they'd like to do to her. Once or twice, the lord with the enormous forehead invited her back to his chamber for a nightcap.

However, whether it was the ladies' scorning or the lords' propositioning, it did nothing to dampen Sera's spirits. She had sworn herself to the Queen. She was no longer a lone seed being blown about by the wind… She had found ground and her roots were growing!

She had a name! An identity!

 _My name is Lady Sera Parrisha, and I am a member of the court of the Red Queen Iracebeth of Crims._

She said it over and over in her head during the day, letting it guide her even when the lady with the long nose sneered at her and called her stupid for tripping on a carpet, even when the lord with the big belly "accidentally" rested his hand on her bottom.

She belonged to the Queen.

The Queen truly seemed to grow fond of her, which pleased Sera to no end. Sera was frequently fetched by the white rabbit page to join the Queen in her chambers for a cup of tea before bed.

Usually, it would just be the two of them, and the Queen would have Sera sit at her feet so that she could comb the girl's wild curls. They would talk quietly, Sera's head resting on the Queen's knee with the older woman's fingers dragging through her hair. Sometimes, the Queen would ask Sera to stay the night in her bed, and they would lie next to each other in the dark, whispering and giggling until they drifted to sleep.

Occasionally, Ilosovic Stayne, the tall, handsome one who'd suggested her name, would join them for a cup of tea. When he was there, he would sit in the chair across from the Queen's. He would read aloud from a book of old stories as the Queen combed Sera's hair, and then Sera would excuse herself to bed when the Queen's eyes started wandering to Stayne's lap. (The Queen had told her, one night as they laid together, that she and Stayne were lovers. That she knew his eye wandered, and that he wasn't _actually_ faithful to her, but that she could never be angry with him. Sera had asked if she loved him, and the Queen had just laughed, patted Sera's hand, and said that they gave each other what they needed.)

Some nights, though, when Sera did find herself alone, she wept. She loved it in Underland. She loved her new home. But she was never going to see her family again. Her father had left her here. He hadn't even said good bye. He'd just gone. And all of her brothers and sisters, her friends… she'd never see any of them again.

She'd had a good life on the island. She'd been trained in everything every girl was trained in: cooking, cleaning, sewing, dancing, singing, pleasuring men, pleasuring women, fighting with weapons, fighting without weapons…

Basic things that every girl needed to know if she wanted to be pleasing.

But there was so much that she _didn't_ know about here. She kept saying the wrong things, laughing the wrong way, wearing her hair incorrectly… The rules seemed to change daily, and everyone seemed to know well in advance. Before long, Sera found herself in a perpetual state of half-confusion.

And then there was so much that she _did_ know but that the people here _didn't_ know. She had no one to talk to about the festivals back home that she was missing, the forests that she could no longer run through… She had nobody to practice her fighting with, or to sing the Old songs with. She couldn't keep talking to herself... She'd wind up going mad! But who _could_ she talk to about these things?

She listened to the Queen more than she talked, and when she was pressed for information about herself, she gave as little as possible.

Her duty was to serve the Queen, not complain to her. Not to bore her.

It was on one of these nights that Stayne came to her room.

She was lying in bed, sobbing silently. A gentle knock came. Reluctantly, she dried her eyes and rose.

She peeked through the door, her eyes dragging up his long form. He was, admittedly, extremely good-looking. Had she been free to do so, she would have mounted him the moment she saw him.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hello, Sera, dear…" He frowned. "Have you been crying?"

"May I help you?"

"Well… I do hope so… may I come in?"

"…No." Sera held tightly onto the door, ready to slam it shut.

"Oh, please? I just want to talk to you."

"It would not look right if someone were to see you."

"But no one's around, darling… Come on, now… Look out here, do you see anyone?"

"That doesn't mean there's no one there." She scowled at him. "What do you want?"

His eye widened slightly at the edge of her voice. It was easy to forget that this dainty little imp had torn a man's throat open with her teeth.

"I want to speak to you." He said softly. "Hold you. Perhaps kiss you. Maybe more, if you're interested."

She slammed the door in his face, turning the lock before striding back to bed.

"Sera!" he hissed on the other side. "Come now!"

She didn't answer, ignoring him as he rattled the door.

Eventually, he stomped off, and Sera resumed her sulking.

As badly as she wanted to, she would never betray her queen. Her mistress. _That_ was who her life was sworn to, not some giant, one-eyed… sex god.

The next morning, she awoke to find a note had been slipped under her door.

 _Sera_

 _Meet me in the gardens after she sits in with the council. I need to talk to you._

 _IS_

She folded the note up and slid it into her pocket. She approached the Queen at the first chance she got, hesitantly approaching her throne.

"My Queen." She greeted quietly.

The Queen smiled, holding out her hand. Mindful of the eyes of the court on her, she bent to kiss her hand. As she pulled away, she gave the Queen's hand an urgent squeeze, trying to communicate with her eyes.

 _I need to speak with you._

Luckily, the Queen got the message. Sera ducked into a corridor behind the throne room. A few minutes later, the Queen followed.

"What's the matter, dear? You look positively…"

"You know I do not wish to upset you in any way, yes?" Sera's words came out in a panicked rush.

"Yes, of course." The Queen frowned.

"I have sworn to be honest with you in everything. That I would never hold anything back from you, that all information I have is open to you."

"I remember, yes." She touched Sera's cheek. "What is it, my dove?"

Sera felt tears prickling at her eyes. Her courage suddenly shattered.

"Please don't execute me." she whispered, dropping desperately to her knees and pressing her lips to the Queen's gown. "I promise, I… I'll do whatever must be done. I'll start covering my hair again if I need to! I'll hide in the shadows! But I beg you, my Queen… please don't have me killed!"

"Shh, shh! Why would I have you killed, Sera?"

"S-stayne."

"Stayne?" The Queen's eyes went wide. "Did he touch you?" Her cheeks went red as she yanked Sera to her feet, her grip like an iron vice on her arms. "Did he force himself on you? Did he harm you?"

"N-no…"

Quickly, Sera recounted how he'd visited her the previous night, and she showed her the note.

The Queen's anger faded slightly. She pulled Sera into a hug, sighing deeply.

"I will speak to him tonight." She said softly. "I know he finds you attractive, but I had hoped he wouldn't act on it. To try and seduce someone so close to me…" She kissed the top of Sera's head. "If you weren't… sworn to me, though… Would you have accepted him?"

Sera's cheeks went hot.

"Not if I knew you were involved with him!" she said quickly. "But… but if I didn't know that…"

"If it were just a chance meeting on the street?"

Sera nodded, her cheeks scarlet.

"I'd have mounted him the moment I got him alone."

The Queen gave a rather undignified snort, gently letting go of Sera.

"I think your honesty may be one of my favorite things about you." She patted Sera's cheek. "Why don't you go and meet him?"

"…I'm sorry?"

"Go and meet Stayne, dove. Don't… obviously, don't let him seduce you, but… at least hear what he has to say." The Queen gave Sera a wicked smile. "And then you can tell me everything."


	4. The Bite and Flight

Sera paced nervously around the gardens, half-hoping that Stayne would fail to show up. She had sworn to the Queen not to let anything happen, but… God, just the man's voice made her knees weak.

She perched stiffly on a stone bench, staring down at the grass.

 _He's just a man. Show some self-control!_

"You came." His voice was soft as he approached her. She looked up at him, glaring.

"Yes."

He approached cautiously, holding out a hand.

"Will you walk with me?"

"No."

He frowned slightly.

"Have I upset you?"

"Yes."

A tiny smirk came to his lips.

"Can you say more than one word at a time?"

In reply, she slammed her foot into his shin before getting to her feet and starting to walk away. He hobbled after her, laughing.

"Come now, Sera, just listen to what I have to say, hmm?" He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "Come now, sweet girl."

"Get away from me." Sera tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip.

"I named you!" he hissed, his eyes flashing.

"The Queen named me!"

"But I gave you the name! What would you have come up with had I not spoken, hmm?" He yanked her closer. "What would you have called yourself? Sera's so fitting for you, and you never would've come up with it on your own!" His lips brushed gently against hers. "I'm the reason you're so happy, Sera. Don't you forget that. I'm the reason you have an identity."

He kissed her fiercely. Her belly swooped, and she started to lean into his kiss. However, the Queen's face flashed in her mind.

Sera immediately bit down hard on Stayne's lower lip. He let out a shout, immediately striking her with the back of his hand. She stumbled, but caught herself and bolted away.

"Sera, wait!" Stayne called, but she was gone.

The lord with the many chins emerged from his hiding spot in the shrubs to report to the Queen.

Later that evening, Stayne joined the Queen in her quarters for a cup of tea. She was just as warm and flirtatious as ever and, despite his preference for… literally any other woman, he felt his body responding to her tone.

However, when he bent to kiss her, she stopped him.

"What on Earth happened here, Stayne?" she asked softly, tracing her finger along the bitemark Sera had left him. "It's almost as if you've been bitten…"

"Oh, that? Er…" Stayne stumbled for an explanation. So caught off guard was he that he didn't see the Queen's cheeks going red. The smack of her palm against his cheek filled the room around them.

Wide-eyed, he stared at the Queen. His heart pounded.

He was caught.

He was done for.

"Please, your Majesty… she threw herself at me!" he said weakly, clutching his cheek. "I tried to tell her no, but she wouldn't-"

"Shut up!" The Queen shrieked, slapping him again. "Shut up! Don't lie to me!"

Stayne stumbled backwards when she struck him, landing hard on his arse.

"Your Majesty!" he gasped. "Please!"

"Where is she?" The Queen loomed over him, that bulbous head eclipsing the light. "What did you do with her?"

"D-do with her?"

"Sera! Where is she?" Her face was scarlet. "She bit you, you hit her, and she ran! I can only assume you chased her down!"

"N-no, your Majesty! I didn't! I stayed where I was, and then I went down to see to the new recruits! You… you can ask any of the guards…"

The Queen's lips trembled, her anger fading.

"Then where did she go?" she whispered. "Where is my Sera, Stayne? I've called out for her so many times over the last few hours, and she's not shown. She has _never_ not come when I've called…"

Her tone had gone from enraged to… pitiful. Stayne saw the tears brimming in her eyes and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Have… have you tried her bedroom?" He gently touched the Queen's shoulder. "Perhaps she's locked herself in there…"

"I had the room searched. She's not under the bed, nor in the wardrobe…" The Queen sniffled slightly. "The guards are searching the grounds, but… oh, Stayne, if they don't find her…"

"She'll… she'll turn up, your Majesty…" He rested his hand on the small of her back. "She was probably just… frightened and went to hide somewhere…"

"Why would you do this, Stayne? You know how important she's become to me!"

Stayne lowered his eyes, feeling a tug of guilt at his navel. It was true. In all his years, he'd never seen the Queen so enthralled by a member of her court, so protective, so devoted… She was so different when she was with the girl; she was so… happy. Even on his kindest days, Stayne had never made her eyes light up the way they did when she spoke to Sera. And Sera's utter devotion to the Queen…

He sighed heavily, kissing the top of the Queen's head.

"I am sorry, Majesty." He murmured. "I lost control. She is just so… intoxicating. Her very presence…"

"I know, I know." She rested her head against him. "I…I sometimes regret accepting her here… She's taken me over, Stayne. She's… she's all that I want."

He stroked her back with a surprisingly gentle hand.

"We could… share her." he suggested softly. "If she'd be willing to let us both…"

"Stayne! You dog!" The Queen chuckled quietly, but she didn't smile. "She's so devoted to me… to add you to the mix would just confuse the poor girl."

"Have… have the two of you…"

"Oh, please. I'd have told you." The Queen pouted slightly. "Every time I consider… propositioning her, I lose my nerve. I don't want to scare her."

"You know she would do anything you asked of her."

"Yes, but… I want _her_ to want it." The Queen lowered her eyes. "I've never been with a woman before, and I know that she has. We've… talked a little about our past, er, _partners_." She gave a delicate cough. "She'd be so… bored with me, as inexperienced as I am. If she is only with me out of a sense of duty… both of us will lose our patience before long." She gave a morose sigh. "Perhaps it's for the best… I'm sure I'm but a wet blanket compared to the women she's been with."

"Majesty!" Stayne chuckled, sitting down in his normal chair and pulling her onto his lap. "You are a tigress." He kissed her neck. "The things you make me feel…"

She giggled, pulling away from him and stepping back,

"Yes, but everyone makes you feel like that. Sera is…. She's special." She sighed. "And anyway… this whole conversation is pointless if she's not found!" Stayne rose, nodding.

"She _will_ be found, Majesty. I swear it." He rose. "I will search the entirety of Underland myself if I must."


	5. Belonging

A heavy torrent of rain plummeted the guards who were still searching for Sera. It was close to midnight, and the girl was still nowhere to be seen. The Queen paced her quarters, not speaking. The rest of the court stood around her, shifting awkwardly. What could they say?

"I'm sure she'll… turn up, your Majesty." The big-bellied lord said carefully.

"She's probably gotten herself lost." The long-nosed lady chuckled lightly. "She's not very bright."

The Queen rounded on her, her face scarlet.

"Do _not_ speak ill of her!" the Queen screeched. "You know _nothing_ about her! I ought to have your head for that remark!"

"P-please… forgive me, your Majesty!" the lady scrambled to recover. "I… I only meant…"

"Hush, now." The lord with the many chins rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hush."

The Queen continued pacing furiously, murmuring under breath.

"Please return to me, little Sera…" she whispered. "Please, I simply can't lose you…"

Stayne was preparing to lead a group of men to spread the search outside of the castle when one of the new soldiers ran up to his horse, panting wildly. One of the men Sera's father had given the Queen.

"Master Stayne!" He pointed to the castle. "Master Stayne, see!"

Stayne frowned, jumping down from his horse.

"See what?" He looked towards where the man was pointing. "Was she found?"

"Up! Up!" He tugged Stayne's arm almost violently. "Come! Up!"

"Up where?" He yanked away from the man, whose wild eyes only grew more urgent.

"Up!"

Stayne sighed. Despite Sera and her father's grip of the Underland tongue, it seemed that the soldiers were only given the most basic of training in speech.

He turned to the guards.

"Hold!" he called, nodding to the now frantic soldier. The man took off towards the castle, Stayne hot on his heels.

Sera huddled, shivering as the rain pounded hard against her skin. She whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest.

 _Can't go back._ _The Queen will hate me._ She couldn't tell if she was still crying or if it was the rain that was wetting her cheeks. _He kissed me. I shouldn't have let that happen._

She wanted the rain to drown her. She couldn't bear the thought of her Queen being angry with her.

She stared down at the dark grounds below her, wondering what would happen if she let herself fall…

She didn't have the energy to stay up here for much longer…

The Queen dismissed her court, unable to take them staring at her any longer. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to think.

She wanted Sera.

She sank down onto her bed once the room had emptied, sobbing piteously. Where was her Sera?

"Come back to me, my dove, and I will never let anybody hurt you again." She whispered, burying her face in her pillow. "I'll send him away if you want me to… just please… please, come back!"

She stared bleakly at the side of the bed that Sera usually slept on when she stayed the night. She touched the blanket, wanting nothing more than to feel Sera's body under her fingertips.

If she was found, she wouldn't be going back to her own room. The Queen stroked the blanket, tears streaming down her cheeks. She would share _her_ bed. Sera would sleep in _her_ arms.

If she was found.

Stayne stood with five of the new soldiers on the roof of the highest tower, staring through the rain at the blurred figure lying twenty feet below them, huddled on a small ledge.

"Sera!" Stayne shouted, his voice muffled by the rain. "Sera!"

The soldiers were all shifting nervously, speaking in their tongue to each other. Stayne could scarcely hear their sounds. He was more concerned with how the Hell he was going to reach the girl.

How had she gotten there? Had she climbed? Or had she jumped?

Was she alive?

Suddenly, one of the soldiers tapped him on the shoulder, gently nudging him out of the way. One of the men eased himself over the edge, climbing down without a moment's hesitation. Once he'd gotten down to her, he let out a shout. The men all peered over the edge.

"What is it? Is she dead?" Stayne shouted.

"No dead!" the man called. "Not waking!"

 _Unconscious?_

"Rope!" the man called. "Need!"

"No rope!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Nothing! We go!"

Stayne frowned as the men seemed to move into formation. One of them grabbed onto the ledge and swung his legs down, hanging there. Another held the man's arms as a third scrambled down to hang from the man's legs.

The final man knelt over the edge, holding his arms out.

Stayne watched, amazed, as the man below them tossed Sera over his shoulder and began to climb up the first man's legs. Every move was fluid, almost reflexive. It was as if they'd done this before.

When he reached the top, Stayne immediately swooped down and scooped Sera up from the man's shoulder. He cradled her against his chest as the men scrambled to their feet. She was limp in his arms.

"The Queen will want her!" Stayne shouted, tightening his grip on her. "Go and tell the party we've got her! I'll take her to the Queen!"

The men stared at him blankly. He rolled his eyes and pointed to where the search party had been huddled.

"Stop search! Go!" The men nodded, taking off without any more hesitation. Stayne secured Sera against his chest before starting his own run.

Sera's head was pounding. Her body ached horribly.

But she was nestled down in a soft bed, a cocoon of thick blankets warming her from head to toe. Someone was sitting next to her, running their fingers through her hair.

She opened her eyes, immediately wincing at the light that poured in.

"Nnngh." She grunted.

"Oh, Sera…" the Queen's voice caressed her ears. Soft lips brushed against her forehead. She felt herself being scooped up and held against a soft, warm breast. She nuzzled into it automatically, sighing.

"Mistress." She breathed. "My Queen."

"I'm here, love." There were kisses being pressed to her cheeks. "I'm right here."

She let her eyes open, staring up into the Queen's wide, beautiful face. She frowned. The Queen wasn't wearing any make up! The blue eyeshadow, the lipstick… it was all gone. It was just her…

"Oh, Sera…" The Queen kissed her forehead. "Don't you _ever_ run off like that again! I was so afraid that I'd lost you!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, my Queen!" Sera's lips trembled. "P-please, don't hate me… I-I couldn't bear to live if you hated me…"

"Oh, no… dear girl, I could never hate you!"

"But… but Stayne…"

"Stayne has been _ordered_ to never approach you again without my presence." The Queen's eyes narrowed. "If he so much as looks at you wrong, I want you to tell me. I don't want him scaring you again." She kissed Sera's nose. "I'll send him away if you want. If it would make you feel safer. Just say the word."

"N-no… Your Majesty…" Sera nestled into the older woman's embrace. "I've never felt safer than right now."

The Queen smiled, sighing contentedly as Sera nuzzled her neck.

"Do you love me, Sera?" she murmured.

"I love you above all others, your Majesty." Sera looked up at her, her eyes glittering with adoration. "I belong to you, in body, mind, and soul."

The women sat in silence for a moment, simply holding each other.

"I love you, too." The Queen finally murmured. "I have never loved anyone as purely as I love you."

She pushed the hair away from Sera's face, staring down into her deep brown eyes.

"You are my joy, Sera. You are the only true happiness I have in this world." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I don't think I could bear to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, my Queen. I will never leave you." Sera smiled up at her, touching her cheek with a trembling hand. "I am yours until the day I die."

They stayed in that position for hours, with the Queen holding Sera as closely to her as she could without hurting the girl.

Sera had never felt happier. As long as she was with the Queen, with her _mistress_ … she was home.


	6. Homecoming

Sera hummed softly to herself as she walked through the garden. Her stomach growled, but she didn't have the drive to seek out food.

Her Queen had left on a campaign in the Outlands three weeks ago, and had made Sera stay at the castle.

Sera had clung to her, early in the morning before she left. They'd been lying in the Queen's… no, in _their_ bed. The bed they were _sharing_ now that her Queen wouldn't allow her out of her sight. The "Queen's chambers" were now "The Queen and Sera's chambers". Sera had been in paradise since the night they'd brought her in from the roof. Her Queen held her all the time when they were alone now, whispering to her how much she loved her. All Sera had wanted was to make her happy, and it seemed that she was succeeding simply by loving her.

" _I can't have anything happening to you, my sweet girl! I need you kept safe, and I'm going somewhere terribly dangerous! I'll be back before you know it. I promise!"_

She sighed softly, perching on a bench by the fountain.

"Lady Sera! Lady Sera!"

Frowning, Sera looked up. The big-bellied lord was running towards her.

"The Queen has returned!" he panted. "We are gathering in the throne room to greet her! Come, come!"

Sera's heart pounded. Her queen was back! Her mistress! She jumped to her feet and trailed after the man, resisting the urge to squeal in excitement.

As she took her place in the throne room among the rest of the court, Sera thought of the way the dogs' tails wagged in the kennels when the kennel master came to feed them.

Sera was most thankful that she did not possess a tail, as it would most certainly be thwacking painfully against the legs of the rest of the court as they awaited their Queen's entrance.

A few tense moments of silence passed. Sera fidgeted excitedly, bouncing on her toes to try and see past the rest of the court.

"Calm yourself, you silly girl!" someone hissed at her. She forced herself to stay still, biting her lip.

The court knew that Sera was favored, and that only made most of them dislike her even more. But they didn't know just how close she and the Queen were. They didn't know that they held each other through the night, keeping each other safe and warm, not even having to speak. They didn't know that they shared the bed; there was another, smaller bedroom connected to the Queen's that had been set up for her, but her Queen had insisted on keeping Sera as close as possible.

The doors to the throne room suddenly burst open. Sera felt a swoop of delight as her Red Queen strode in, flanked by her guards. Stayne walked a step behind her, that ever present scowl on his craggy face.

His gaze seemed to land on Sera almost immediately. An almost imperceptible smile came to his lips. His eye opened and closed quickly, and Sera wondered… was that a blink or a wink?

Once her Queen had taken her seat on the throne, the court bustled forward to bow and curtsy to her. Her Queen received them one by one. As the youngest, Sera was the last to be received.

Her Queen's polite, courtly smile morphed into a wide grin as soon as Sera stepped forward. She rose from the throne, closing the small distance between them.

"Sera, my darling…" Her Queen smiled warmly. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh, yes, My Queen!" Sera beamed at her, dropping to her knees. She kissed the hem of her Queen's gown. "I missed you so very much!"

"Oh, come here, you silly girl." Her Queen grabbed her by the shoulders, hoisting her to her feet. "I've not seen you in three weeks. I want hugs and kisses, not kowtowing!"

Obediently, Sera hugged her tightly, burying her face in the older woman's neck. The Queen's arms wrapped around the girl's waist.

"That's my girl." She cooed softly. "That's my sweet girl."

"I missed you so terribly, my Queen!"

Her Queen's ruby lips traced along her forehead.

"I missed you, too, my little dove." She smiled down at her. "The next time I have to leave for this long, I want to take you with me no matter how dangerous it might be."

Sera giggled. Her Queen's smile faded suddenly.

Sera's heart quickened. Had she displeased her Queen?

"I think," her Queen murmured, "I'd like a nap. Travelling does take a lot out of me…" She gently pulled away, taking Sera's hand. "Come lie down with me for a bit."

"Y-yes, my Queen." Sera said softly. As her Queen led her out of the throne room, Sera glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the Court, who all looked… stunned. Stayne looked especially flabbergasted, not to mention a little bit… angry?

Why?

The walk to their chambers was… eerily quiet. Her Queen seemed focused on something, but Sera wasn't sure what. Was she angry?

Once the door was shut behind them, however, her Queen's smile told Sera everything.

"I dreamt of you every night I was away, darling." She whispered. "I'm positively aching to touch you. To _be_ touched by you…"

"My Queen…"

"No. No." Her Queen took her hands. "Do you love me, Sera?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then… right now… I am not your Queen. Right now…" She pulled Sera close. "Right now, I'm just a woman who desperately wants to feel your touch on her skin… to feel your lips kissing hers…"

Hardly daring to believe she wasn't dreaming, Sera leaned in, kissing her. Her Queen let go of her hands, immediately throwing her arms around the younger woman's neck. Sera rested her hands on her Queen's hips, deepening the kiss.

Her Queen tangled her fingers in Sera's hair.

"Touch me!" she breathed after a moment, panting. "Oh, please… I need you, Sera…"

Sera willed her hands not to shake as she slid them onto her Queen's shoulders. She kissed down her neck, nipping at her throat. Her Queen whimpered, her skin flushing pink as Sera slid her hands down to untie her Queen's heavy bodice.

As Sera undressed her, she trailed kisses along her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone… Her Queen hurriedly backed them towards her bed, letting her clothing drop along the way.

Once her Queen stood naked before her, Sera couldn't help but stop to look at her.

"You are beautiful, my Queen." she whispered, eyeing the smoothness of her porcelain skin, the softness of her breasts, the thatch of vibrant red curls between her thighs…

"Iracebeth." She whispered, sitting carefully on the bed. "Say my name, my love…" Her hands slid up to the laces of Sera's bodice. "I'm not your Queen right now."

"Iracebeth." The name felt foreign on Sera's tongue. "Iracebeth."

Her fingers fumbled with Sera's laces, so Sera gently eased away so that _she_ could untie them.

"No, I want to do it!" She slapped Sera's hands away, a look of pure concentration on her face. "I've just never…"

"Never…" Sera frowned as she finally got it untied. "You've never undressed another woman?"

"I've never… _been_ with another woman." She said softly. "Before now, I never wanted to."

"But you want to now?"

"I want _you_. Man, woman, dwarf… whatever you want to be… I want _you_." She quickly unfastened Sera's skirt, smiling as the fabric slid smoothly down the young woman's legs. "Oh, Sera… I've ached for you for months. I thought if I just ignored it, it would go away, but my God…"

Clumsily, Iracebeth ran her lips along Sera's bare belly, her large forehead bumping against Sera's small breasts.

Sera stared down at her, unsure of what she should do. Should she submit and let her Queen figure things out on her own? Or should she take control of the situation and pleasure her mercilessly?

The latter. Definitely the latter.

Smirking slightly, she pushed Iracebeth backwards, immediately straddling her hips.

"Will you permit me to pleasure you?" Sera murmured, kissing the older woman lightly. "Will you permit me to teach you how to pleasure me?"

"God, yes…" Iracebeth's hands slid onto Sera's hips, her eyes hungry. "Show me how."

Calling on all of her past training, Sera gave Iracebeth the sultriest look she could muster as she began trailing her lips down the woman's skin.

"As you command."

..

Stayne carefully opened the door to the Queen's chambers, already knowing what to expect when he walked in.

Indeed, there was Iracebeth of Crims, naked and entwined with an equally naked Sera, both of them fast asleep. Stayne's trousers tightened painfully as he eyed the curves of Sera's pert bottom.

"Fuck…" he breathed, shaking his head. "You just couldn't wait for me, could you?"

While they had been in the Outlands, he and the Queen had discussed Sera intensively. They both wanted her… _craved_ her. They both knew that she could be convinced to either of them. They had shared the details of their fantasies of her, and had eventually settled on an agreement: They would attempt to share her.

The day they returned, they were _supposed_ to have sat down with her after supper and discussed it with her. They were _supposed_ to tell her exactly how they felt, and to have her tell them how _she_ felt. They were to form some guidelines, perhaps a schedule… and then they were supposed to make love. _Together._

However, the Queen had always had trouble with self-control.

Stayne chuckled slightly as he stared down at the sleeping women. He may have missed the main event, but… he could at least join them for the encore.

He kicked off his boots and stripped out of his armor before climbing into bed next to Sera, nuzzling her neck and letting himself relax against the pillows.

"Perfect." He murmured, inhaling her scent. She smelled like… lemons. "Absolutely perfect."

He saw the Queen peering hazily at him, smiling guiltily.

"Sorry…" she whispered, absently brushing a lock of hair out of Sera's eyes. "I looked into those eyes, and I just…"

Stayne smiled, reaching over and giving the Queen's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'd have done the same." He kissed the back of Sera's head, sighing. "How was she?"

The wide smile that spread across the Queen's face, coupled with the deep blush on her cheeks, rendered her murmured " _Incredible_ " entirely redundant.

Gradually, the two of them drifted into a peaceful sleep, the object of their affections nestled comfortably between them.


	7. Discussions in the Nude

(AN: Sorry about the random hiatus there... Combination of finals and holidays.)

Sera awoke smiling, nestled against her Queen's soft, warm breasts. Still in her blissful haze of half-sleep, it took her a moment to comprehend the feeling of another body cuddling up behind her. Of a specifically _male_ piece of anatomy pressing into her back. Sera's eyes shot open. She looked over her shoulder and felt her heart practically leap out of her throat.

Stayne. Stayne was lying next to her.

She glanced down, and her cheeks went hot.

An incredibly _naked_ Stayne was lying next to her.

Sera looked at the still-sleeping Iracebeth.

…What exactly had happened after she fell asleep?

She nestled closer to Iracebeth, hoping to put a little bit of distance between Stayne and herself.

The movement roused Iracebeth, who gave Sera a sleepy smile.

"Hello, darling." She murmured, kissing Sera's forehead.

"Hello." Sera nuzzled the older woman's neck. "Are you aware that we have company?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. He came a few hours ago."

Sera couldn't help but giggle at the phrasing. Iracebeth rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh, do get your mind out of the gutter." She chided gently. "He came _here_ a few hours ago."

"But… why?"

"We'll discuss it later, love. Once the three of us are a bit more awake."

"Mmm, I'm plenty awake now…" Stayne's voice drawled as he gave a lazy stretch, letting his hand wander onto Sera's belly. "I'd be more than willing to begin if you'd like to go back to sleep, Rassy."

"Call me Rassy again, Stayne, and I'll personally chop your bollocks off." Iracebeth yawned delicately, tightening her arms around Sera. "This isn't just some lighthearted discussion… We all need to be at our best."

"We would have been at our best last night after supper." Stayne growled, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "But _somebody_ grew impatient."

"Do not take that tone with me, Ilosovic Stayne! You said yourself that you'd have done the same had you been in my place."

Sera craned her neck to look at Stayne, whose scowl faded into a smile.

"Hello, sweet girl." He murmured, kissing her forehead. "Would you like to talk now? Or would you prefer to wait?" He bent his head down and kissed her shoulder.

Sera looked back at Iracebeth, who was watching her expectantly.

"I'm… confused." Sera said after a moment. "What are we talking about?"

"You're surprisingly daft at times, aren't you?" Stayne teased. She squeaked in surprise when he reached down and gave her bottom a good pinch. "We are, the three of us, lying stark naked in a bed together. What do you think we need to discuss? Politics?"

"Literature?" Iracebeth added, a slight smirk on her lips. Sera pouted slightly, leaning up to kiss her Queen's cheek.

"What about me, hmm?" Stayne nuzzled her neck. "Don't I get a kiss, too?"

Sera glanced up at Iracebeth, who nodded. Sighing, Sera turned to face Stayne, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and, despite her intense love for her Queen, Sera felt herself melt slightly at the way his eye lit up.

"Perhaps we should all sit up to discuss this?" Stayne suggested.

Iracebeth nodded, untangling her legs from Sera's. Stayne got to his feet and went around the bed to help the Queen up, then offered his hand to Sera.

"My lady?" he said softly. Reluctantly, she took his hand and let him help her to her feet as well.

They sat in their usual spots: Stayne in one chair, Iracebeth in the other with Sera sitting at her feet. The only difference being, of course, that were all naked. Sera instinctively drew her knees to her chest as the chill of the room made her shiver. Stayne quickly scooped her up into his lap.

"Come here, sweet one. I'll warm you." He murmured. "Now, then…"

As Stayne held her close, Iracebeth began.

"We are… both very fond of you, Sera, as I'm sure you can tell."

"I think I can _feel_ Stayne's fondness for me poking my tailbone." Sera muttered. He chuckled, tightening his arms around her.

"As I've… told you time and time again…" Iracebeth continued. "I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I have never once… trusted someone so completely. And Stayne, well…"

"I wouldn't call it love, what I feel for you, because I don't know you nearly as well as I want to. But it's not just lust; that I can assure you. Fondness doesn't seem strong enough, but… love is an altogether different thing…" Stayne nuzzled her neck. "I care very strongly, if that… makes sense."

Sera nodded, unsure if she was supposed to speak.

"How… how do you feel, Sera?" Iracebeth leaned forward, touching Sera's cheek. "How do you… how do you feel about _us_?"

Sera lowered her eyes, her cheeks hot.

"My Queen… Iracebeth… you know that I love you with my whole heart." She said softly, taking the woman's hand. "By allowing me to swear myself to you, you have given me an identity, a reason for existence. My life is bound to you." She hesitantly looked at Stayne. "I… do not know how I feel about you emotionally. Physically, I… find you most appealing. You are the most… intensely desirable man I have ever met."

Stayne beamed.

"I will happily accept that." He kissed the back of her head. "There's nothing quite like a beautiful woman who would happily mount you, given the opportunity."

Sera's eyes widened, her cheeks bursting into flame. She looked at Iracebeth, who offered her an apologetic smile.

"I may have mentioned that to him while we were away." She said softly. "We… discussed you quite thoroughly during the campaign. We… should have had this discussion last night after supper, but…"

"She lost control and had to have you right then." Stayne smirked. "Not that I blame her…"

"We want to propose something to you, Sera." Iracebeth shot Stayne a look. "It… may be a bit unorthodox, but… we do have an idea for an… arrangement that may work out for the three of us."

"If… if you would want to be with both of us!" Stayne said quickly. "If you'd… prefer to only be with… her Majesty… then, well, I'll back out now before things get awkward."

"…Stayne." Sera turned to look. "I am nude. You are nude. I am sitting on your lap across from the Queen of Underland, who is also, coincidentally, nude. I think that we've passed the point of awkwardness by now."

Stayne smirked.

"Hmm… I feel I've been issued a challenge." He gave a quiet growl, burying his face in Sera's neck.

"Stayne! Focus for one moment, would you?" Iracebeth scowled. "I want everything figured out before we go any further!"

"Right. Right. My apologies." Stayne chuckled, hugging Sera closer to his chest. "How shall we proceed?"

Iracebeth cleared her throat.

"Sera Parrisha, will you consent to being both my mistress and the mistress of Ilosovic Stayne? Will you allow us both to give you pleasure and take pleasure from you? To love you and be loved by you?"

Sera looked at her Queen for a long moment, her heart thudding violently against her chest. She then turned to look up at Stayne's face, into that one, piercing blue-grey eye. His wicked lips curled into a smile as he stared down at her. She looked back at Iracebeth, whose own lips seemed to be trembling.

Was she truly worried about Sera refusing?

"I would be honored, Iracebeth." Sera said softly. She looked over her shoulder at the now grinning knave. "Stayne."


	8. Doubt

Stayne smiled down at Sera, who was nestled comfortably against his chest. Two weeks had gone by since he and Iracebeth had approached Sera. Two blissful weeks.

Their routine was quite straightforward: Sera slept in Iracebeth's bed, accompanying her to breakfast before escorting her to the throne room. Once the Queen was settled in, Sera would break off from the court and go off for a bit to wander. She'd eventually find her way to where Stayne and the rest of the guard would be sparring. She'd sit and watch him while he ignored the inevitable erection that sprang up when she came near.

Once he'd deemed the sparring over, he'd casually go to Sera and take her arm. They'd stroll back to his quarters, where he would get the chance to have her all to himself. He would touch her, kiss her, taste her, and fuck her until they were both sore, and then they would lie in each other's arms for a while, talking quietly about nothing and everything.

However, she would soon grow tired of just lying there, and they would get dressed and go their separate ways. He wasn't sure what she did after they parted… He typically didn't see her again until dinner, where she would be seated to the Queen's left, gazing adoringly up at her and hardly paying attention to what was on her plate. After the meal, she would wait in their chambers for Iracebeth to retire, and the two women would make love until they fell asleep.

Today, Sera had teased him as she'd watched the sparring, swaying her hips as she stood. She had innocently sucked on her fingertip, her tongue tracing along her lips occasionally when he met her gaze.

He'd barely gotten his door open before she'd been on him, kissing him so hungrily that one would think she hadn't seen him in months. He'd yielded to her, not used to this dominant side of her and wanting to explore it. Typically, she let him take control. But today, she'd had him on his back before he could so much as take off his boots. She'd ridden him with an almost feral passion, her nails digging hard into his shoulders. When he'd climaxed, she hadn't let up until she'd gotten hers, collapsing next to him as she was coming down.

"So…" he'd said softly, taking her into his arms and burying his face in her hair. "Want to tell me what that was all about, my little lioness?"

"I just really, really wanted you."

Now, though, she was looking up at him almost nervously.

"Was that… alright?" she asked timidly.

"It was fantastic, Sera." He brushed her hair away from her face. "Just a bit unexpected."

"I'm sorry…" She looked almost ashamed. He chuckled.

"Don't you dare apologize for that, my love. I enjoyed it immensely. And I hope to experience it again soon."

She nuzzled his neck, and he felt himself shiver. The warmth that was bubbling in his belly brought a broad grin to his face, and he felt a swooping sensation deep inside when he saw the matching grin on _her_ face.

Was this what Iracebeth felt for her? This all-encompassing giddy serenity? Or was this just a really… intense afterglow?

"I love you."

Her delicate fingertips brushed against his cheek, and he leaned almost instinctively into her touch.

"I love you, too."

…

Iracebeth pouted slightly as she sat alone in the garden. She'd ducked away from the court, needing to escape their twittering and fawning for a moment. There were really only two people whose company she _actually_ enjoyed, and the two of them were currently enjoying each _other's_ company. Stayne and Sera, the only two people in the world that she truly cared for.

Sera, the only person in the world that truly cared for her.

Iracebeth sighed, gazing down at her hand. Just a few hours ago, this same hand had been running through Sera's curls. Just a few hours ago, she had been admiring the contrast between the creamy whiteness of her own skin and the smooth, muddy color of Sera's. Just a few hours ago, Sera had been in her arms.

She smiled, then, recalling the way Sera had looked at her, the way the young woman had held her. Iracebeth traced the spot on her thigh where, she knew, Sera had left a dark lovebite that morning after pleasuring her.

She shivered slightly, the idea that someone could truly desire her as Sera did almost too good to be true.

But… was it? Was it true? Sera was so young, so lovely… She could have had her pick of anyone, man or woman, wherever she went!

 _Why would she choose me?_

Iracebeth rose, going over to the large, sparkling fountain in the center of the garden. She studied her reflection in the water, frowning.

That ugly, bulbous head… those dull, brown eyes… that awful shade of red in her stiff curls… What on Earth could a girl like Sera possibly see in her?

Power? Money? Was that what attracted her?

Was it Stayne? Did the girl pursue her in order to get closer to Stayne?

Anger bubbled up in her stomach, but she realized, after a moment, that it was directed at herself. How could she possibly doubt that Sera loved her? How could she be so stupid? There was something about her that Sera loved, something that Iracebeth couldn't see.

She peered closer at her reflection, trying to look past what she saw on the surface, past the garish blue eyeshadow and the sparkling rubies.

A pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist, drawing her swiftly out of her trance and eliciting a quiet yelp from her lips. A soft, girlish giggle found her ears, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You scared me, Sera!" She kept her voice stern. "Honestly, I could've killed you!"

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but I just couldn't help myself."

Iracebeth turned around in Sera's arms, sliding her own arms around the younger woman.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She said lightly. "Stayne didn't last very long today?"

Sera giggled, nuzzling her neck.

"He lasted the normal amount of time. I just usually wander around before I come find you."

"Oh?"

"But I missed you too much today to just stay away…" Sera's brow creased with worry suddenly. "Is… is it alright that I came to you early? Should I go somewhere else and come back later?"

"Oh, certainly not!" Iracebeth kissed her. "I wasn't complaining! It just took me by surprise!" She rested her forehead on Sera's, gazing into the woman's sparkling brown eyes. "I was just thinking about you, actually."

"Were you?" Sera beamed hopefully. "Good thoughts?"

"Well…" Iracebeth hesitated, and Sera's face fell.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, my sweet, not at all! I'm just… I'm just being silly, I suppose." Sera's head cocked in confusion. Iracebeth sighed. "I suppose… I suppose I just don't understand what… what you see in me."

"I love you, Iracebeth."

"Yes, but… but why? Out of everyone… why me?" Iracebeth lowered her eyes. "I just don't understand it. I'm nothing special, not really. I've got a crown, and I've got power, but… take that away, and what's so special about me?"

Sera didn't answer. Hesitantly, Iracebeth met her eyes. She gave a start at the expression on her lover's face.

For the first time since they'd met, Sera was… angry with her.


	9. Love is Strange

Sera's cheeks flushed as she felt the flames of anger beginning to flicker. Her Queen's eyes showed a trace of fear.

"…Sera?" she said carefully.

Sera didn't trust herself to speak.

How much more did she have to do? She told her all the time how much she loved her, how much she meant to her. What more could she say?

"Sera, I… I didn't mean to upset you. I only meant…"

"Meant _what_ , Iracebeth?" Sera's voice came out much more harshly than she intended. "That you don't think I love you?"

"I… I'm sorry, Sera. It's just… I… Oh, darling, I've told you before how I… I assume the worst when things are going well. I just… I suppose that everything is just so wonderful now that I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop…"

Sera tightened her arms around her Queen.

"I have sworn myself to you, Iracebeth." She said softly.

"I know, darling. I know. I just…" Her Queen sighed. "Would you tell me… Just humor me, darling. Tell me… what exactly it is that you love about me."

"Everything." Sera felt her anger easing. "I love everything about you."

"No, that… that doesn't make sense, Sera! There must be things that you don't love about me!"

"There are things that I don't _like_ about you, Iracebeth, but… there's nothing that I don't love about you." She gently pulled away, looking her Queen up and down. "I don't like how… quick you are to assume the worst. I don't like how paranoid you are, how convinced you are that everyone is secretly trying to trick you or mock you…"

Iracebeth nodded, lowering her eyes. She felt a knot forming in her gut once again.

"I don't like how you seem to only listen to what you want to hear no matter who's talking to you." Sera continued. "And how adamant you are that your opinion is the only one that matters."

"It's not that I…" Sera cut her off.

"And how utterly obsessed you are with yourself at times. You place yourself at the center of things that, quite frankly, don't concern you at all, and it's… annoying."

Iracebeth blinked, taken aback more by the soft smile on Sera's lips than by her words.

"But, despite all of this, I will never say that I don't love all of these things about you. While I don't necessarily like… a lot of aspects of you, while sometimes it seems that… being with you isn't worth the effort of dealing with these things…" Sera took her hands, her dark eyes trailing like melted chocolate down Iracebeth's skin. "I love them all because, once the… paranoia, and the self-centeredness, and the stubbornness are combined… They form the strongest, most intelligent, fearsome woman that I have ever known."

Iracebeth's lips trembled, her heart skipping a beat.

"Sera…" she whispered. "I thought…"

She threw her arms around Sera's waist, burying her face in the girl's hair. Sera held her tightly.

"Thought what, my Queen? That I said I loved you because I belonged to you?" Iracebeth couldn't respond, but Sera seemed to guess. "That was the case at first. I was happy to belong to someone, happy to have a self, a purpose… but as I grew to know you, to understand you… I found that my love for you was rooted deep inside of me, deeper than anything else I've ever felt."

"Sera…" Iracebeth kissed her, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "My Sera…"

The women stood there for a moment, simply holding each other.

"And Stayne?" Iracebeth whispered. "What of him?"

"I love him, too."

"…How can that be?"

"It is… possible to love more than one person at a time, Iracebeth. Or, so I've been taught…"

"But…"

"I love him, but… in a different way than I love you, I think."

"What does that mean?"

"Indeed, Sera. What _does_ that mean?"

The women turned to find Ilosovic Stayne scowling at them, his cheeks pink.

"What does that mean, Sera?" he repeated, his voice cool. "Because I was under the impression that you loved _me_ most of all, as you all but screamed in my chambers."

Iracebeth stared at Sera, who hadn't taken her eyes off of Stayne.

"I never said that." She said in a low voice. "I said I loved you, yes, but I didn't say I loved you most. And I hardly screamed anything."

"You _cannot_ love two people at once!" Anger flashed in Stayne's eye. He bared his teeth. "What are you playing at?"

"Why are you getting so upset?" Sera frowned at him. "Was this not the arrangement that you both wanted? For me to feel love for both of you?"

"That is _indeed_ what we wanted." Iracebeth rested her hand on the small of Sera's back, staring up at their tall lover. "Stayne, what in the world is wrong with you?"

His jaw clenched, Stayne stared between the two women.

"Ilosovic…" Sera said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. He eyed her, unwilling to calm down but unable to remain angry.

"How?" His tone was icy. "How is it possible to be in love with more than one person?"

"I'm not… in love with both of you. I love Iracebeth, Ilosovic. I love her with every… fiber of being. I'm _in_ love with you." Sera kept her voice from shaking, a difficult feat indeed.

"What… Forgive me, Sera… What's the difference?" Iracebeth frowned.

"Well…" Sera sighed, sinking down to perch on the rim of the fountain. Iracebeth sat next to her, but Stayne remained standing. "When you love someone the way that I… love you, Iracebeth… You need them. You need for them to be happy and safe, in order for _you_ to be happy and safe. You trust them enough to give them the deepest part of yourself, because… deep down you know that they'll never mistreat it, but if it were going to be mistreated, you would rather it be by them than by anyone else. And there's no… urgency. There's no… goal that you're trying to achieve. You're just simply… being with them." Sera took Iracebeth's hand, holding her gaze for a moment. The older woman's eyes grew misty.

Stayne shifted uncomfortably, feeling for the umpteenth time as if he was intruding whenever the women made eye contact.

"To be… _in_ love with someone, as I am with you," Sera continued, looking at Stayne. "You _want_ them. You want to consume them, and to be consumed by them. You feel as though your emotions are always at their peak; everything is extreme. You're ecstatic when things go well, and you're miserable when things don't go well."

"But… you're like that with me, as well, aren't you?" Iracebeth murmured.

"To an extent." Sera admitted. "I'm… not an expert on this. I just know that… my feelings for the two of you aren't the same. But… I can't imagine my life without either of you."

Stayne swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Suppose…" he said hoarsely. "That you love someone who's merely _in_ love with you. Is there any… hope of the both of you being happy?"

"…That depends, I think, on the people involved." With her free hand, Sera touched his wrist. "And on how… willing they are to work at things."

Stayne stared down at her for a moment before gently taking her hand.

"I see."


	10. Changes

The next few months were… tense, to say the least. As hard as she tried to keep things civil between her lovers, Sera constantly found herself having to soothe the heated arguments Iracebeth got into with Stayne. These arguments were often followed by periods of cold, pointed awkwardness in which Sera was the only one willing to speak, and even then… what could she say? That she was sorry? For what?

Why had they made this arrangement if they weren't going to be able to adapt to it like adults? Sure, Sera had some difficulty dividing herself equally between the two, but she didn't act like a spoiled child when one of them didn't have time for her.

Iracebeth had taken to publically embarrassing Stayne in front of the court whenever possible, often snidely questioning his stamina and occasionally insinuating loudly that, although his height was impressive, other _aspects_ of him were… lacking. (An insinuation that both she and Sera knew was far from accurate… Nothing about the man was disappointing. _Nothing_.)

Stayne didn't dare insult the Queen to her face. However, he retaliated in other ways. He occasionally let little rumors about the Queen surface, although he made sure that they were never traced back to him. The courtiers had a number of different tidbits to discuss amongst themselves, some of them far too close to accuracy for Sera's comfort. (Iracebeth had a taste for bondage… although the court couldn't agree on whether she was a submissive- or a Dominant-type.) (She was both. She liked to switch.)

By now, the fact of their arrangement was common knowledge in the palace. (Sera supposed they had Stayne to thank for that.) Sera frequently found herself walking into sudden hushes whenever the court was gathered without the Queen. Whispers followed her as she wandered the corridors.

 _Harlot._

 _Trollop._

 _Gold-digging whore._

Sera had begun avoiding the rest of the court as often as she could. Despite being, officially, a "lady" of the court, she felt more out of place than ever. The women sneered at her when the Queen wasn't looking, and the men fixed her with lascivious stares that made her skin crawl. Stayne wasn't spreading rumours about her, she knew, but she had overheard the theories the men had developed on their own. (She couldn't bring herself to eat anything remotely phallic when the court dined together, their knowing smirks making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.)

This place was changing her. Back home, she wouldn't have cared what they were saying. She wouldn't have taken their subtle abuse. Back home, she'd been fierce. Obedient, yes, but she'd had a spine. Nobody dared to insult her back home, not because she was Chief Ledney's daughter, but because she would strike without a second thought. Numerous men and women bore reminders on their faces that they were not to test her. Her teeth and nails had been some of the sharpest in her city, and her reflexes some of the swiftest. Now, though, she was soft. Weak. Slow.

Useless.

But back home…

"Sera, sweet one?"

Sera was roused from her thoughts by Iracebeth's sweet voice. She rolled over in bed, looked into her Queen's sparkling dark eyes, and smiled. Iracebeth kissed her, and the clouds of rage in Sera's mind cleared.

Iracebeth was her home now. Iracebeth was all that mattered.

"It's time for breakfast, love." Iracebeth murmured between her kisses. "Come now."

The women rose and began to get ready. Sera paused in her dressing to admire the way the sun's rays played on Iracebeth's porcelain skin. The Queen was like one of those fancy dolls that Sera's mother collected but never let her play with: unblemished and perfect. Even her admittedly bulbous head failed to faze Sera anymore. It was just one more thing that made the woman she loved so very… lovable.

Iracebeth glanced at her, her cheeks going pink.

"What are you staring at?" she asked softly.

"A vision." Sera smiled, going over to her. She helped her lace up her corset, taking the time to run her hands down Iracebeth's hips and press a kiss to the back of her neck. She continued to dress as Iracebeth began her makeup routine.

Sera glanced down at the dress she was putting on. The heavy red and black velvet was such a change from the light cotton dress she'd worn when she'd first arrived. It was so much more constricting. Even now as she slid it on, it felt tight around her middle. The heavy food they served here was taking a toll on her.

Once they were dressed, they made their way down to the dining room. As the court sat around the table, Sera met Stayne's eyes across the table. He was seated at the Queen's right hand, and she on the Queen's left. He gave Sera a gentle, hesitant smile, the smile that he reserved specifically for her. She returned his smile demurely, vaguely recalling how sweetly he had kissed her the day before.

Despite her devotion to Iracebeth, Sera couldn't help but feel warmth in her belly whenever she looked at him. The man oozed sensuality from every pore. He was both lust and sweetness, a raging fire and a gentle rain, and Sera melted into a puddle whenever he so much as spoke to her.

As the court tucked into their meal, Sera looked vaguely at the other courtiers, who had greeted her coldly and with mocking smiles. Surely, there was some way to show them that she was not to be trifled with. She was far past fed up with their snooty, condescending treatment.

As if on cue, the man with the large forehead looked over at her. He gave her a smirk, eyeing her up and down appreciatively. A tiny rage flared through Sera, and she suddenly felt wicked. Visions of leaping over the table and slamming his head down into his breakfast filled her, but she forced herself to remain calm. She smiled sweetly at him, carefully spearing a sausage from her plate and teasing the end of it with her lips.

The man glanced around, wide-eyed, but looked again at her eagerly. She ran the tip of her tongue teasingly along the sausage's end, not breaking eye contact with the man who was watching her, entranced. She slid the sausage partly into her mouth, bit down hard, and spat it delicately onto her plate.

The color drained from his face as she tried to silently send him her message:

 _Keep it up, my friend, and you'll be wishing you were this sausage by the time I'm done with you._


	11. Realization

_AN: Sorry about the lack of consistency in updates here! I just graduated from university and am currently trying to adjust to behaving like an adult. Ugh. No me gusta. Je n'aime pas faire l'adulting._

..

Once the meal had ended and Sera had seen that the Queen was seated comfortably in her throne, she quickly broke away from the rest of the court to wander in the garden. To her surprise, Stayne followed her, pressing her up against a hedge and embracing her as soon as they were out of the Queen's sight.

"Ilosovic!" Sera giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Shouldn't you be seeing to the troops?"

"They can wait." His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and he was gazing down at her with that same gentle smile. "I saw what you did with that sausage earlier."

Sera shrugged delicately. Stayne chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"That ferocity of yours is what really drew me to you." He admitted softly. "A savage beast that lies within such a delicate form."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmm. When I watched you tear that prisoner's throat open with your teeth…" He shivered. "It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen."

Sera gave an unladylike snort, reaching up to brush the hair away from Stayne's face.

"You should've seen me back in the city." She smiled wistfully. "I was even more of a beast then."

Stayne gave a playful growl, burying his face in her hair.

"Are you happy here, Sera?" he asked after a moment. "Truly happy?"

"Of course I am!" She looked up at him. "I'm where I belong."

He lowered his gaze, nodding.

"I love you so… terribly." His lips barely moved as he spoke. "You have become everything to me."

Sera smiled tensely.

"I love you, too, Ilosovic. But, you know…"

"You belong to the Queen. I know." He sighed heavily. "I know."

The silence around them became awkward. Sera gently disentangled herself from him.

"Ilosovic…"

"I never asked to feel this way." He said gently, his dark eye fixed on her. "I never wanted to love you like this."

"I'm… sorry?" Sera frowned. "Ilosovic, I don't know what you want me to say… I didn't ask for you to feel this way either."

His face stiffened. He nodded briskly.

"I need to go see to the troops." His voice was colder than she'd ever heard it.

"May I stop by later?" she asked softly. He regarded her for a moment. She could see his reserve wavering, but he shook his head.

"I need to focus on the troops. I… can't have you bothering me."

And with that, he turned on his heel and strode off.

Sera watched him go, half-tempted to run after him. What did he expect her to do? Even if she had wanted to choose him… Iracebeth would have them both put to death.

She suddenly felt drained. Fuck him. She didn't have the energy to deal with him right now.

Careful to avoid anywhere the court might be lurking, Sera made her way back to her quarters. She curled up on her side of the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

She loved Iracebeth more than she'd ever loved anyone. It was an all-encompassing love that grew little by little every day. Iracebeth had become her everything, just as she herself had become Stayne's.

She felt something bubbling uncomfortably inside of her, an emotion she'd forced herself to bury once her father had left.

Regret.

She regretted all of this. It wasn't just the arrangement between she, Iracebeth, and Stayne, although that in itself was beyond taxing. Agreeing to be given up by her father, agreeing to sail to Underland and be made into a proper lady… agreeing to leave the city…

She regretted every decision she'd ever made that had brought her here, that had put her in this very moment.

It wasn't just the conflict between Iracebeth and Stayne that was bothering her. Nor was it just the way she was being treated by the rest of the court. There was something else. Something… far more frightening.

When she had missed her last cycle, she assumed it was due to the stress of keeping both Iracebeth and Stayne happy. When her clothes had started getting tighter, she'd immediately blamed it on the food. But she had been so tired lately, and she had started craving strange foods in the middle of the night. Last week, she had developed a soreness in her breasts.

She wished she could ignore it, but she knew what those were typically symptoms of.

Since she had come to Underland, she had only gone to bed with two people, and only one of them was male.

How would Stayne react if he learned that Sera was carrying his child?

What's more… how would Iracebeth react to that happy news?

Sera slid her hand onto her belly, willing it to simply be an overreaction on her part. There had to be another explanation.

..

Iracebeth dismissed her courtiers, frustrated. They were all so fake, so shallow. There was only one person she really wanted to see…

She gestured to one of her servants, a sad-eyed frog.

"Where is Lady Sera?" she demanded. "Out in the gardens?"

"No, Your Majesty." The frog swallowed nervously. "She was last seen heading towards your quarters."

Iracebeth frowned.

"When was this?"

"About ten minutes ago, Your Majesty."

Iracebeth rose, bustling out without another word.

..

Sera's hand stayed firmly on her belly, even as the door flew open.

"Sera, sweet one?" Iracebeth's voice filled her ears, and she smiled weakly.

"Rassy." She whispered.

"Dear, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Iracebeth glanced at Sera's hand as she came around to her side of the bed. "Is your stomach hurting you, love?"

"No." Sera looked up at her and felt a knot tightening in her gut. Tears sprang to her eyes, and a whimper escaped her before she could stop it.

"Darling? What is it?" Iracebeth perched carefully on the bed, gathering Sera up in her arms. "Talk to me, my love…"

But as soon as she'd said it, she'd figured it out. The placement of Sera's hand, the fear in the girl's eyes…

Iracebeth felt rage flare up inside of her as her porcelain skin became a deep red.

"STAYNE!" she roared. "WHERE ARE YOU?"


	12. Lioness

Ilosovic Stayne could hear the blood rushing through his body. His entire body had gone rigid, and he felt as if his sturdy black boots had been nailed to the ground. Any other time, the imposing man would have felt ashamed at how violently his knees had started to tremble.

But he was not in the right state of mind for shame. Or anger. He could not quite comprehend the emotion that he was experiencing at the moment. It was not fear… He had known fear. Nor was it joy. As he stared down at Iracebeth, though, he knew that he was definitely feeling… something.

The small, red-faced monarch had cornered him in the courtyard as he had been making his way to her. One of her frog-servants had hopped out to him at lightning speed to inform him that the Queen was calling for him.

Well… screaming for him.

Angrily.

He had had a feeling it would have something to do with Sera. Maybe she had gone to Iracebeth, crying about the way he had spoken to her. His stomach had sunk lower and lower with every step he took towards the castle.

He had hated himself the moment he had turned away from her. He should not have snapped at her like that. It was not her fault that he felt the way he did. She had done nothing wrong. In fact, she had said it herself on many an occasion… This was the arrangement on which the three of them had agreed. They were sharing each other. Three relationships were intertwined: Sera and Stayne, Sera and Iracebeth, and Iracebeth and Stayne. That had been the deal, and the three of them had promised to make it work.

He was prepared to apologize. He would beg for forgiveness. He would throw himself at the women's feet and tell them what an idiot he was.

But the look in Iracebeth's eyes had stopped him in his tracks. He had heard the sound of her hand smacking against his cheek before he had felt the sting.

"How could you?" she had shrieked. "How could you?"

It had taken a few minutes to get her to calm down enough to tell him what he had done that needed explaining.

And now, here he was: frozen in place with his mouth flopped open like a fish.

Iracebeth stared up at him. Her face was less scarlet now, but her eyes were still burning.

"You're… you're sure?" he heard himself whispering. "She knows for certain…"

"Her clothes have been fitting tighter around her belly." The Queen's voice shook slightly. "Her moods are more… unpredictable. And I've… noticed that she's missed a cycle."

Stayne let out a shaky breath.

"And I'm…"

"The only man she's been with since this started. You know that. It's yours, Stayne." Iracebeth sighed. "How could you let this happen? You were supposed to be careful!"

"We have been. Mostly." He frowned. "Only on some occasions did I…"

"One little slip-up is all it takes, Stayne."

Stayne nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it." He sighed. "But… forgive me, Iracebeth, but why is this such a problem? The court already knows about… us."

"You idiot!" She rolled her eyes. "Stayne, you realize she's one of my court, do you not? She is a _Lady_. An unmarried Lady with no family and a reputation in the castle as a harlot and a savage, no matter how much I try to squash those whispers." She shook her head. "What little respect for her the others have will evaporate the instant this gets out. And the more they disrespect her, the more they will disrespect me for my association with her! This is just the type of weakness that could topple this entire kingdom!" She scowled at him. "All because you didn't pull out in time."

Stayne lowered his eyes.

"What does she say about all this?"

"Nothing yet. I haven't exactly… asked."

"Well… don't you think we should go and talk to her? Maybe get _her_ views on the situation? After all, it's _her_ body that might be inhabited by another person. She has the most to gain or lose here."

Iracebeth nodded, nodding towards the castle. The pair walked silently, not daring to look at one another.

..

Sera stared up at the ceiling, the knot in her stomach ever tightening. Iracebeth had figured it out. She was going to tell Stayne.

What would he do? Would he be angry at her? Would he hate her? And what about Iracebeth? Would she stop loving Sera now that she was tainted like this?

Sera clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears not to come.

How was _she_ going to handle this? She had a hard enough time keeping the both of them happy as it was now. Adding a child into the mix… that would make it even worse.

She had once been one of the most fearsome women in her city, able to take anything that was thrown at her and use it to her advantage. Now, she was just a weak, whimpering little girl.

She could kill it. She could nip it in the bud before it had the chance to grow. There were plants growing in the garden that she knew would cause a miscarriage if she ate enough of them.

No. No, she couldn't do that.

Seemingly of its own accord, Sera's hand drifted protectively to her belly. No. This life inside of her was her responsibility now. She would protect it just as her own mother, Leah, had protected _her_ children.

 _Leah the Lioness_. That was her mother's title.

Ledney had married Leah when she was fifteen and he was barely twenty. She had been become pregnant with their first child, a boy they named Asher, a month later.

Leah had been known throughout the city as the typical meek girl who kept her eyes down and barely spoke, an afterthought as opposed to a real person. As the baby grew inside of her, though, Leah had grown, too. She began looking Ledney in the eye when she spoke, and seemed to drop her reserve. She didn't hesitate to correct her husband when he was wrong, and allowed him to see the brilliant mind she had locked away behind her docile demeanor.

She didn't flinch at the bawdy jokes her husband often told his friends, and had a dry sense of humor that made even the most stoic men crack a smile. She was sharp, able to spot a liar before he'd even opened his mouth. Above all, though, she was fierce. A man had tried to rob them once while Ledney was out and Leah was home alone. Ledney had returned later to find the man stripped naked and bound to a post outside of their house with the words "I AM AN IDIOT" painted on his chest.

The Lioness, as she had been known since then, had birthed and raised five sons and three daughters. She had nursed her children while tending to men and women wounded in battles. She had held her husband's position on the council when Ledney had taken ill, and none of the other members had batted an eye.

Sera hoped to be at least half the woman her mother was.


	13. Shattered

Sera chewed nervously on her bottom lip when she heard Stayne's voice outside the door. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she was almost positive that she had heard her name.

The door opened, and Iracebeth led him in. The Queen's eyes immediately found Sera's, and the warmth that filled Sera made her quiver.

Hesitantly, she looked at Stayne.

"Sera…" His voice had taken on that rare gentleness that only she (and occasionally Iracebeth) was allowed to hear. "My Sera…" His gaze drifted to the hand resting on her stomach. "You're sure?"

She nodded, and Stayne dropped to his knees before her, pressing his face to her belly.

"I… I don't think you can hear it quite yet…" she said softly, stroking his dark hair. She looked up at Iracebeth, whose lips had set into a grim line.

"How are you feeling?" Iracebeth asked softly, perching next to her on the bed. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"We ate breakfast just a few hours ago." Sera rested her head on Iracebeth's shoulder. The Queen nodded, kissing the top of her young lover's head.

"Right. Right." She sighed. "We need to decide on how to proceed from here. This is…. Well, it isn't the most _ideal_ time for this to be happening."

"I'm so sorry, Iracebeth…" Sera felt a surge of shame, but Iracebeth tutted.

" _You_ have nothing for which to apologize, my sweet love." She looked sharply at Stayne, who stopped nuzzling Sera's belly to scowl at her.

"Oh, and _I_ do?" he jeered.

"There's only one person in this room with the ability to impregnate someone, Stayne." Iracebeth's cheeks were scarlet. "But that is neither here nor there." She took a deep breath. "Sera."

"Rassy."

"First of all… Do you _want_ to have this child? Because… if you don't, there are ways of terminating a pregnancy, though…"

"No. I want this baby." Sera lifted her head from Iracebeth's shoulder, pressing her hand tighter to her belly. "I… I know it's barely formed, but… I already love it. I know I do."

"Very well. Then… that's settled. However…" The queen's voice caught slightly. "We need to legitimize this."

"What do you mean?"

"Sera… I love you so… so very deeply. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course…"

"That being said, I need to be quite frank with you." She sighed. "You are unmarried, foreign, and known throughout the castle as…"

"A whore?"

"…To put it mildly. Your reputation isn't the best to begin with, and now we're adding a bastard to the mix…" She shook her head. "Please, darling, don't think for a second that I care more for _my_ reputation than I do for you, but…"

"You're judged for the company you keep." Sera winced.

"Exactly." Iracebeth took Sera's hand. "I love you so much, darling. You're… you're the only reason I get up in the morning. I would let the kingdom burn if it would keep you safe." She looked down at Stayne, who was frowning. "There's only one true way to… legitimize the situation, as much as the very idea pains me…"

"Iracebeth…" Stayne's tone was surprisingly gentle. "This isn't the only option."

"It _is_." Iracebeth's eyes were cold. "It's the only foreseeable way to…" She trailed off, staring down at Sera's hand in hers. "Sera, there is absolutely no doubt that this baby is Stayne's, correct?"

"Of course not!" Sera frowned.

"Stayne is the baby's father." Iracebeth's voice was barely a whisper. "You are the baby's mother. It would make sense, then, that the baby's parents be…" Hesitantly, she met the young woman's gaze. "Married."

Sera blinked, dumbstruck.

"Married." She repeated. "You want me to marry him."

"I… I don't _want_ it, Sera, but… it's the only way to make this work! If I were to have a bastard at court…"

Sera looked down at Stayne, kneeling there before her with his hands still on her belly.

"Ilosovic…"

He reached up, tracing his fingertips along her cheek.

"I love you, my sweet Sera." He whispered. "To have you as my wife would be the greatest honor I could ever receive."

Sera smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Stayne could see the conflict there, and it sent an ache into his gut. No matter how desperately he needed her, she didn't feel the same.

"It need only be a… a marriage of convenience, my sweet." He struggled to keep his voice steady. "You would take my name, but…"

"You wouldn't need to leave our chambers, Sera." Iracebeth murmured. "You could remain by my side. The marriage would be merely for appearances."

Somberly, Sera nodded.

"If it must be done, then it must be done." Her tone was cold and emotionless. "I swore to obey you, Iracebeth, so… if this is what you command, then it is what I shall do."

"Then… it is decided." Iracebeth nodded. "We'll announce your engagement tonight at supper, and preparations for the wedding will begin, er… as soon as possilbe, I suppose..."

"How soon will we wed?" Sera shifted her gaze to Iracebeth. "Might my family attend?"

"I… of course, they might! As… as many people as you wish to invite!"

"I will write to my father tonight, then."

"I shall see that the letter is sent on the swiftest ship in the fleet." Iracebeth squeezed her hand. "And upon his reply, the date shall be set."

"Wonderful." Sera slid her hand away. "Might I be excused? I… I would like to be by myself for a while."

Both Iracebeth and Stayne rose to help her stand, but Sera swiftly got to her feet before they could touch her, striding out of the room without a backwards glance.

They watched her go, both of them on the verge of running after her. Stayne even made it as far as opening the door before he stopped.

What could either of them say?

* * *

Sera forced herself not to run. Running would attract attention. But tears were already pricking at her eyes, and she wanted to hide.

Her mind was racing.

She was pregnant. She had to marry Stayne.

She couldn't marry Stayne. She loved Iracebeth.

But she loved Stayne, too. And marrying him would help Iracebeth.

But she couldn't marry him. She didn't belong to him. She belonged to Iracebeth.

But Iracebeth didn't want to marry her. Women couldn't marry each other.

Could they?

Even if they couldn't, Iracebeth was the Queen! She could do as she wanted! That meant that, since she hadn't suggested that option, Iracebeth _didn't_ want to marry her. So, that mean she didn't love her.

Didn't it?

Of course not! Iracebeth loved her!

Didn't she?

She knew she needed to talk to them. She needed to explain what she was thinking. But she couldn't. She couldn't explain it. All of these thoughts buzzing around made her want to scream and wail and cry, to punch and scratch and bite.

She couldn't handle this!

She could! She could do it! She was the daughter of Ledney and the Lioness!

But she wasn't either of them. She was Sera. Stupid, pregnant Sera.

She found herself at the door to her old quarters. The door was still unlocked, and she threw herself in just as the tears began to fall.

The sitting room was empty and cold, now. The chairs were still there, but the fire hadn't been lit in so very long and the rug was gone. The bedchamber was just as barren, the bed stripped of its pillows and sheets, the wardrobe empty but for the spider webs that had collected since it had been cleaned out.

A sniffling, red-faced courtier stared out from the mirror on the vanity, obscured by a coat of dust an inch thick. Sera wiped the dust away with her sleeve, and a wild Island woman gazed back at her. That one was crying, too, but she wasn't sure if her tears were of misery or...

Rage.

Screaming, Sera threw herself at the mirror, sending glass shattering. Blood smeared the mirror's frame as she beat her fists against it. Wood splintered and snapped under her hands, and whatever broke off she threw across the room.

By the she'd finished with it, the vanity was nothing more than jagged, blood-stained bits of wood strewn across the floor. Panting, Sera stared around her for a moment before slinking over to the bed and curling up on the bare mattress with a sigh of relief.


End file.
